Season 3
Season 3 of Barney & Friends aired from February 27 to October 11, 1995. Episodes #Shawn and the Beanstalk (February 27, 1995) #If the Shoe Fits... (February 28, 1995) #Room for Everyone (March 1, 1995) #I Can Be a Firefighter! (March 2, 1995) #Shopping for a Surprise! (March 3, 1995) #Anyway You Slice It (March 6, 1995) #Twice Is Nice! (March 7, 1995) #On the Move (March 8, 1995) #A Welcome Home (March 9, 1995) #Classical Cleanup (March 10, 1995) #Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends (March 13, 1995) #Gone Fishing! (March 14, 1995) #At Home with Animals (March 15, 1995) #It's Raining, It's Pouring... (March 16, 1995) #Camera Safari (March 17, 1995) #Who's Who on the Choo Choo? (October 7, 1995) #Are We There Yet? (October 8, 1995) #Ship, Ahoy! (October 9, 1995) #Hats Off to BJ! (October 10, 1995) #Up We Go! (October 11, 1995) Barney Songs That Debuted This Season Barney Songs that are Bolded and Underlined have been used after 2002, and are still ocassionally used on the show. #'The Raindrop Song' #'I'm Glad I Have a Brother' #'We've Got Shoes' #'Here Comes the Firetruck' #'When I'm a Firefighter' #[[Gonna Have A Party|'Gonna Have A Party']] #'Mail Song' #'Pumpernickel' #Make the Bread #'The Baby Bop Hop' #'Singing With Friends Of Mine' #Our New School #'Someone to Love You Forever' #'Let's Do the Tricks My Doggie Does' #'Let's Take Care of Our Pets' #'Big and Little' #'Hooray for Moms and Dads' #'What Can We Play On A Rainy Day?' #'Camera Safari' #I Love Little Kitty #'Here, Kitty Kitty' #'Have a Snack!' #'Let's Go on an Adventure' #'That's Hats' #'My Kite' #'Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly!' Trivia *The Treehouse and the Adventure Screen debut this season. *This season marks the end of the show's First Era (May 6, 1997). *Many episodes in this season have shorter credits and longer fundings. *This is the final season to have the Corporation For Public Broadcasting sponsor. *This is the first season of kids saying "Hey everybody, it's time for Barney Says." or "Hi everybody, it's time for Barney Says." at the end of each episode. *This is the other only season to use the Season 2's Barney doll. *Jason becomes a regular cast member this season after guest starring in the Season 2 episode "The Alphabet Zoo". *Carlos also becomes a regular cast member after being a cameo guest in the video "Barney Live! in New York City". *BJ becomes shorter, to fit his age of six/seven years old. *This season also marks the final appearances of Derek and Tina. *Kathy is no longer seen with her teddy bear. *The Playset in the playground is now bigger with a lookout and it doesn't have the bridge. *This was the first season to fully be closed-captioned by the Caption Center WGBH Educational Foundation. *This is the first season to have 20 episodes. Season 3 Home Video #Barney Safety (April 16, 1995) #Barney Songs (October 7, 1995) #Barney's Talent Show (March 26, 1996) #Barney's Fun & Games (May 21, 1996) #Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons (August 6, 1996) #Once Upon a Time (November 5, 1996) #Barney's Sense-Sational Day (January 14, 1997) #Barney's Musical Scrapbook (May 6, 1997) Category:Barney and Friends Seasons Category:Barney and Friends Seasons